Not The Best Plan
by justsayyoulikeklaine
Summary: Kaoru and Kyoya pretend to be lovers to make Hikaru and Tamaki jealous instead of telling them. Will their little act be worth it in the end?
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did do you think I would be writing this...well maybe I would still write it but anyways please enjoy and REVIEW.

Warning: Will contain **TWINCEST** and **SMUT**. Rated for future chapters.

This story will switch between Kaoru's POV and Hikaru's POV.

"You want me to do what?" "Pretend we're together to make Hikaru and Tamaki jealous" "What does Tamaki have to do with this" "I know you love him" "No I don't" Kyoya says with a serious tone "Come no matter how hard you try to hide it, you always fail to hide that longing look in your eyes when he flirts with Haruhi" "but I hide it so well" "Not well enough" I say will a smirk

"And why can't you just tell Hikaru" Kyoya says with a big sigh "Same reason you can't tell Tamaki" "Fine, but if we're going to do this we have to do it right and I just so happen to have the perfect way

Next day- Host Club

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME AND KAORU AREN'T ACTING TOGETHER ANYMORE?" Hikaru yells right after Kyoya told him that me and him are acting together "I thought it would be good to try something different" "But why out of all host its you acting with Kaoru?" Hikaru says hiding the hurt in his voice.

"Well Hunny-senpai has Mori-senpai, Tamaki and Haruhi are doing fine by themselves, and since you and Kaoru are always together I thought you would mind a few days without out acting together" "Everyone take your places the club is about to begin" Tamaki says posing

We take our seats as customers choose who to request. A few girls take seats in front of me and Kyoya and our act begins.

"Good Afternoon Ladies, how was your day?" Kyoya asks pushing up his glasses "Fine now that you both are here" one of the girls say "Thats good to hear" Kyoya says pouring the girls tea

"Kyoya, why are you ignoring me, I bet you would rather be with one of these lovely ladies" I say as a fake tear rolls down my face "Kaoru, you know you're the only one for me" Kyoya says lifting my chin and leaning in for a kiss.

I lean in and feel Kyoya's hot breathe before he closes the gap between us. I feel Kyoya kiss softly and sweetly and I kiss back. I hear gasping and a few bodies hit the floor.

We pull aways as a blush creeps across my face. I look around to see all the host and girls with their jaws dropped. My eyes fall upon Hikaru, he looks hurt, and angry. I watch as Hikaru walks over with his fist ready.

"AHH Hikaru"

Who did Hikaru hit Kaoru or Kyoya? Review and thee say recive a reward...maybe another chapter?


	2. The Act

Thee reviewed so thee shall receive their reward...another chapter! I doing this instead of chemisty hw so please enjoy and review!

Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. Sorry but this will contain minor cussing, well I'm not sure yet but minor for now. The chapters are short and I'll try to make them longing. Its the first time I've acutally done a mulit chapter fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did do you think I would be writing this...well maybe I would still write it but anyways please enjoy and REVIEW.

Warning: Will contain TWINCEST and SMUT. Rated for future chapters.

This story will switch between Kaoru's POV and Hikaru's POV.

Hikaru's POV

"AHHH Hikaru!" I hear someone yell. I open my eyes to see Kaoru rubbing his cheek but I aimed for Kyoya. Kyoya was in front of me, why did Kaoru take the hit for him? "Kaoru, I'm so sorry." I say trying to hug him but he pushes away. "Okay club is over" Tamaki and Kyoya yell as the girls exit the room.

"Kaoru, you didn't have to take that punch for me I could have handled it." Kyoya says getting up. "Yeah Kaoru why did you take that punch? You know it wasn't for you." I say as give Kyoya a death stare for making me punch Kaoru. I would never hit Kaoru ever but I guess I just did... not on purpose though but I still hit him.

" Can I not defend my boyfriend?" Kaoru says.

My worst fear has come alive. I didn't know Kaoru was gay. Maybe this is why he wanted separate rooms even it its just next to mine but he never told me the reason just that we need space. To hell with space we're fucking twins! Why the hell do we need space.

"Your what?" "My boyfriend" Kaoru says oh so causally unware of my pain. "Kaoru you know its my job to defend you not the other way around." Kyoya says pulling Kaoru close by the waist. "No, it's my job as his brother wait no correction his older twin brother" I say trying to pull Kaoru away from Kyoya only to have him pull Kaoru closer, if that what possible.

"Come on Kaoru you'll see him tomorrow. Let's go home." I say reaching for Kaoru's hand but he yanks away. "No I'm spending the night at Kyoya's house." "THE HELL YOU ARE!" I yell as thoughts of what they would be doing as his house. Not only makes my mad but hurt and jealous. "Yes. I was going to tell you but you had to go and start punching. Kyoya let's go. See you all tomorrow!" Kaoru says walking out of the abandon music room. Kyoya gets up grabs his laptop, books and bag. He walks out of the room to meet with Kaoru and grabs his hand and holds it as they walk down the hall way, out of sight.

What will happen at the Ootori Mansion? So you know the deal. REVIEW = NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Realisation

Since Monday is tomorrow I thought I'll post another chapter. I'll try uploading as soon as possible and with finals are only 2 weeks away please bare with me. I decided to put some HunnyxMori so now it will contain incest, and a bit more KyoXKao that turns out to become real for a few chapters. Let's see how it goes.

I know this chapter is suppose to be about what happens at the Ootori Mansion but I felt that its a good time to put the other host's POVs especially Tamaki's. Ignore my grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did do you think I would be writing this...well maybe I would still write it but anyways please enjoy and REVIEW.

Tamaki's POV

Watching Kyoya and Kaoru act together is torture! Why didn't Kyoya pick me? The thought enters my mind as I watch them. Kyoya is suppose to be with me. Why else would I make myself 'daddy' and him 'mommy'? It's only an act, right? All my questions when I watch as their lips meet. I have to force myself is only an act.

"Okay host club is over" I yell when their lips part.

I just stare at them fighting barely hearing the words being said. I snap out of my gaze when I hear Kaoru say "What can I not defend my boyfriend?" Those words shatter my heart. Boyfriend? I see Kaoru walk away following by Kyoya leaving. They meet and hold hands walking off.

I look over at Hunny as he sends me a sympathetic glance. He, Mori, and Haruhi know about my love for Kyoya. Everyone thinks I like Haruhi more than a daughter but I don't she's just a really good friend. Haruhi and Hunny even Mori walk over a hug me, then Haruhi hugs a broken Hikaru.I don't think I've every seen him cry but I hope I don't.

As Haruhi hugs Hikaru I can hear him whisper "Why, why?" I can't help but blurt out. "Why what?" "Why are they going out, why didn't he tell me, his twin?" "Maybe they like each other and he was afraid of what you would say." I say as my chest tightens.

I can't force myself to believe the truth.

"But he would have told me, we tell each other everything or at least I thought we did."

"Kyoya wasn't one to hide things from me, even as best friends we trust each others choices."

Haruhi's POV

"Maybe if you both told them you love them we would be here."

"What do you mean" Hikaru and Tamaki say in sync.

"You don't have to hide it anymore. We all know you love Kaoru and you love Kyoya." I say pointing at Hikaru then Tamaki.

"You try telling your twin, " "You try telling your only best friend," "You're in love with him" They finish together. "If you would have notice they love you too!" "What?" "Really, how dense are you two?" I say putting my hand to my face.

"Don't you every notice the looks they give you. Tamaki, the jealous looks Kyoya gives the customers while you're acting? Hikaru, don't you see that Kaoru wishes as much as you do that the acts are real?"

"You both soon tell them as soon as possible before they try replace each other for you two?"

I say crossing my arms. "Really you should. I remeber when Mori told me he loved me even though we're cousins."Hunny says hanging for Mori's shoulders. "You two are together?" "Yea for about two years now" Mori says. "You talked" I hear Hikaru say. "Don't you find it strange that you two are cousins?" Hikaru asks

"Love is love. No matter what, you can't help who you fall for."

*Fast foward to nightime at the Hitachiin Mansion*

Hikaru's POV

"No Kaoru, why?" I whimper waking up from a nightmare, clutching Kaoru's old pillow.

My nightmare was terrible but I worst part is it could come true. Kaoru told me that he and Kyoya pretended to go out and that in the acting they fell in love.

Kaoru told me that he was in love and then fell out of love and in love with Kyoya. Kyoya was completely replacing me...

Sorry for all the POV switching just trying to get everyone' s view. Will Hikaru be too late? Will Hikaru's dream become reality? Review = next chapter.


	4. Pretending?

I know I usally wait for reviews till the next chapter but I've had this written for a while and couldn't figure out where to put it in the story. So here is what happens at the Ootori Mansion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, if I did do you think I would be writing this...well maybe I would still write it but anyways please enjoy and REVIEW.

Warning: Will contain TWINCEST and SMUT. Rated for future chapters.

Kaoru's POV

"Which room can I stay in?" I ask once we enter Kyoya's house. "Just follow me." I follow Kyoya as he opens the door to a room. I look around and notice its his room.

"But this is your room?" "I just thought since you've always slept by Hikaru's side that you don't like being lonely. If I'm mistaken I can show you to a room?" "No, its alright. Thanks by the way." I say puting my book bag down.

"I'm going to take a shower then you can" "But-" "You can borrow some of mine. Just remind me to give you some." Kyoya says walking into the bathroom and closing it.

I guess I can start on my homework while waiting for him to finish. I pull out my books and iPod. Music always helps me consentrate. I start on Geometry and Chemistry which leaves English, my worst subject. I usually have Hikaru help me but lately we haven't talking even since I asked for separate rooms. I could have myself molest him during the night so I had to stake precations. Luckly I'm still passing English, barely.

I jump when I feel someone breath on my neck but its just Kyoya. I pull my headphones out as Kyoya tells me showers free. I put my books away and walk in to the bathroom.

I turn the shower on as I strip. I grab a towel remebering to ask Kyoya for clothes. I walk out to the sight of Kyoya still in his towel holding up my English homework.

"You know if you need help with this I can help you." Kyoya says waving my English homework in the air. "But at what price" "You know me too well" "So what is the cost for tutoring"

"I think you already know the answer." Kyoya says pushing me into the bed.

I can feel Kyoya's erection throught our towels. "This isn't what I think it is it?" " I think it's exactly what you think" He says pinning me.

*Fast forward (I don't feel like writing a sex scene)*

"KYO- HIKARU" I yell as I cum onto our stomachs. "AHH TAMAKI" Kyoya says releasing into me. It feels so good for my first time. I was saving it for Hikaru but when will that be? Kyoya rides out his organism then pulls out. I feel ashame. Giving myself to Kyoya, to his touch. Pretending he was HIkaru. But was I really pretending? Is this what love has done to me?

I can't believe I wrote that! I'm kinda getting into KyoXKao...but love HikaXKao and KyoXTama more. The thing is that Kaoru enjoys Kyoya's touches and barely pretended it was Hikaru.

Will Kaoru replace Hikaru completey? Will Kyoya do the same?

Review = next chapter


End file.
